


there's no need to apologize

by overthemoonday



Series: Recoil [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Jealousy, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthemoonday/pseuds/overthemoonday
Summary: My discord server is hosting a Valentine's Day event, Love Story, and the ship I'm rooting for is Recoil! Expect a bunch of drabbles, some SFW and some not ;)
Relationships: Homura Takeru/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Series: Recoil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140935
Kudos: 5





	1. blood in the cut

“I...hate you…”

The words were said so delicately. Ryoken could have smirked against his skin if his teeth weren’t in the process of grazing against Takeru Homura’s collar bone. The person under his fingertips let a hiss of pleasure escape, followed by a weak whimper. 

If this was meant to deter Ryoken, it only sparked the opposite. Those whispered farces of hatred Takeru attempted to cling to meant nothing when they came into the other’s presence. Ever since their duel, Ryoken craved Soulburner. The other fire-stormed duelist could run from him as much as he pleased, it meant nothing when the two were bound together. 

“I hate you.” The tone lacked any venom. It meant nothing when Takeru was the one who was pulling at Ryoken’s shirt to claw off. Ryoken sucked on the skin beside his neck, his soft spot he couldn’t help but tease. Takeru whined under his touch. More, were the underspoken words. 

“Tell me more,” Ryoken’s lips moved up to match the other. Takeru responded greedily, murmuring Revolver’s name over and over. He could feel the words disappear against the touch. 

Instead, each declaration ended at Ryoken’s skin, sinking deeper- piercing through to mark him of each greedy act Revolver had done. Soulburner would never let him forget.


	2. we are words on a list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru confronts Ryoken in a bitter-sweet moment of statistics.

The victims of the Lost Incident. In some ways, Ryoken considered himself a victim. It was where he lost his Father. It went beyond his trust, as it was never a secret who had called in the anonymous report. No, the feelings went deeper- as it had broken the bridge on his Father's life. To save those involved, he was the one with his hand on the gun pointed straight at the only family in his life- leaving him essentially an orphan to take care of his dying Father, rebuilding his semi-existence in cyberspace, yet never allowing himself the comfort he should have had. 

Was it the same as those children he heard? _No_. No, it could never compare. That's what his logic told him. The two were never able to be completely compatible in terms of who suffered more. The scales tipped in Homura Takeru's favor. 

Ryoken was the one at fault. He was the leader of the Knights of Hanoi. The son of the criminal who had pressed forward with the project in attempts of a peaceful future, only to claim it a mistake, an error in judgement- leaving the lives of those children in purgatory, a wonder if they suffered for nothing. If he suffered for nothing. 

Who was Soulburner compared to Takeru Homura? Who was Ryoken Kogami compared to the villain Revolver? 

Homura was one to lose control of his emotions. The Fire Ignis was his sense of judgement, yet Ryoken noticed he came alone. In this state he was prone to outbursts of emotion, yet without a leash to pull him down to Earth. 

Why? _Why_.  That  one question he spoke. Takeru's gaze on him seemed so distrustful towards him. 

Ryoken paused in the middle of the room. Why? The setting sun in the distance reflected on the pair, making Takeru stand in the spotlight, and Ryoken in his shadow. Slowly, Ryoken turned, a slight raise of his eyebrow present. The two met the other's gaze.

"Why." He echoed. Ryoken's voice was deep as he spoke the name, a tone that could almost be described as hard. Gravel. Concrete. There was no malice, no emotion beyond direct calm- a similar sight to the sea outside. 

The water. His true home. An expanding region that never ends. The surface was smooth, whereas below could be seen as a vast mystery waiting to be explored, but will never truly be understood. His home. No. His escape from what confines him- his Father's legacy, his identity, his missions. 

At that, Ryoken had a barely seen hint of a smile. He made a small noise of amusement, a simple hm. "I was honest when I spoke before," Ryoken gestured with his hand to the rest of the house. "You accepted my offer. I'm not one to take back what I promised." Ryoken looked to Takeru out of the corner of his eye. "Do you still distrust me?" 

Takeru had been the one who had come to him for answers. To his home on Stardust Road. 

Like a flame that grows. Blue at its very core, the spark that burns the hottest. Red. Orange. Yellow. The various levels of emotions that Takeru Homura could engage in a single second exceeded throughout those colors, flicking back and forth to showcase his fury, his need for vengeance- his desire for some form of justice for all of his trauma.

Ryoken had been the one who had called the police. Takeru Homura was lashing out at him- the only source of evil that now existed. Yet, Ryoken was just a figurehead. A leader for the new Knights of Hanoi. His Father was dead. There was no one other than him that Takeru Homura could direct his anger to- to unleash the years of thoughts he could never say into words. 

Ryoken waited. He stared at the other man head on, his gaze never wavering once. 

_ When you look at me, do you see the child scared and starving, or just another name on the list? _

His face spoke so clearly what he felt. Ryoken almost envied that about him. He was honest with himself, his emotions, at peace with his actions. It was a virtue Ryoken could never allow himself. 

“So I am just another name on the list,” Takeru spit through his teeth, voice vibrating with too many thoughts, feelings, memories. 

"We are all statistics, pieces of dated meant to be used for formulas," Ryoken wasn't bothered by Takeru's words. Rather, he expected them. "We are all words on lists." A list of Orphans. A list on some school event, their website, in their books. A list of children in experiments. 

“We’re not just words on a list. There’s much more, so much more- and you know it too!” Takeru's voice raised, but this time it wasn’t because of fury; he sounded desperate.

The heat coming off Takeru was intense. Some may have mistaken Takeru for having a fever, but Ryoken knew it was just how he was. A fire. Burning to touch. The heat was only magnified by his own cool touch, his hand coming back to his side as his fingers hesitated just slightly over Takeru's lips. Ryoken had to hold back a smirk.

Ryoken could see Takeru trembling. Mixed thoughts went through his head- on what action to take. It was an analysis of what option would work best- but Ryoken never operated with words. No, he preferred action. Gestures. 

His emotions were so easy to read- far more clear than his Father's diary, which was locked away with hidden codes and formulas only meant for him to understand. No, one look at Takeru's face and Ryoken could read the pain, the anger, the need to push him away and run. Or to fight. To raise his fists and show no mercy. 

"I am listening," Ryoken's tone was firm. Commanding. A leader. The Knight of Hanoi. Revolver. "If you do not talk, I cannot listen. All you have done is shout." At that, Ryoken had the smallest hint of a smile. "I've always been honest, and yet, would you believe me if I said I was listening?"

Takeru hesitated. “No,” He spoke honestly. Ryoken admired that.    
  
“If I kissed you,” Ryoken never spoke of permission. This would be a first for him. “Would you forgive me?”   


Even though he knew the answer. It was all pre-ordained. 


	3. you are so fucking beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepy days

_ You’re so fucking beautiful. _

Those are the words Ryoken would never dare say aloud. The steady man wrapped in his arms peacefully slept. If he knew his cheek rested on Ryoken’s bare chest, the other would barrel out of the room similar in nature to a cat caught in the rain. It was these peaceful moments Ryoken had to take advantage of- the ones where he could peacefully lay in nature, and perhaps forget momentarily of all the animosity between their factions.    
  
Perhaps, he could forget his past, and forge a new one with Takeru. Not as Soulburner and Revolver, but as something new.    
  
A pitiful wish, he knew. Takeru vowed never to let Ryoken forget his actions. For that, he was grateful. That pit in his stomach, not guilt- but rather apathy, could never escape. The only thing he truly felt regret was against his Father, and yet seeing Soulburner’s look of anguish in their duel...It made him feel he could repent all of his sins to this burning soul. 

His white hair was soft to the touch. Ryoken was greedy. He couldn’t help but let his fingers intertwine in each perfect strand. The back of his hand connected with Takeru’s cheek. His skin, his warm temperament, always fire to his cool touch. A perfect balance. 

“I wish I never met you,” Ryoken whispered the harsh words. “Will you pay for bringing these emotions?” 

A sleeping man could not answer. Ryoken didn’t expect one. Yes, just as Ryoken would repent for his actions, Takeru must take account for these feelings he brought out of Ryoken. 


End file.
